


【娜諾】你要我還是要它？

by CrystalVanilla



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalVanilla/pseuds/CrystalVanilla
Summary: P.S.靈感：[N'-44]NCT 00+00+00+00=LOVE 與 鬼渽ONIKANA的推特圖這兩位最近放閃(？)放得太猖狂，害我忍不住寫了這篇......





	【娜諾】你要我還是要它？

李帝努很不開心。

杜拜的SM Town演出結束後，他們得到了幾天的休假，公司允許他們在經紀人的帶領下在附近逛逛。為了配合幕後短片拍攝，夢隊成員們的戶外行程分為兩隊：仁俊、帝努、渽民與後來合流的楷燦是00’s組；辰樂、志晟則與大哥Mark一組。

在密集練習、上課、演出的行程裡難得有機會可以輕鬆的與朋友們出門玩耍，00’s四人組從戶外玩到室內，河邊散步、玩遙控飛機、吃美食，還逛了當地的購物商城。

本該是快樂的一天，最後卻鬱悶的收尾了。

因為那隻討厭的倉鼠玩偶。

 

× × × × ×

 

在購物商城內吃完原汁原味的韓食後，00’s四人組決定在附近的精品區逛逛。都還沒開口分組，李楷燦立刻很有眼色的勾著黃仁俊跑遠了，李帝努只好努力忽略身旁笑得意味深長的羅渽民，裝做很有興趣的樣子逛了起來。

兩人慢悠悠的一邊閒逛一邊拍攝。走了一陣子之後李帝努也漸漸放鬆下來，開始主動拖著羅渽民這裡晃晃那裡摸摸，而羅渽民則是一邊溫柔地笑著，一邊舉起手機記錄下兩人的互動。

李帝努是真的玩得很開心。夢隊的成員們最近行程不多，但是礙於藝人身分，平時並沒有什麼機會出門閒逛，而他與羅渽民更是沒辦法像一般的情侶出門約會。這次的休假行程雖然還是需要拍攝，但能跟羅渽民這樣正大光明的並肩逛街，他已經很滿足了。

就像是情侶約會一樣呢。李帝努忍不住偷偷害羞起來。

但是下一刻，當羅渽民邊拉著他的手邊用撒嬌的語氣說想買娃娃抱著睡時，李帝努覺得他的好心情一下子就被烏雲遮住了。

羅渽民這傢伙到底在搞什麼鬼？他睡覺根本沒有抱娃娃的習慣啊，突然買什麼娃娃啊，還買這麼大隻的！李帝努試圖開玩笑暗示羅渽民別買那隻大型玩偶，但今天的羅渽民少女力全開，說什麼都要買下那隻瞇瞇眼的倉鼠玩偶，還不顧他的暗示逕自結了帳。

當羅渽民一臉興奮地抱著那隻大倉鼠回來展示給他看時，李帝努只覺得胸悶氣短。什麼嘛，那麼大隻的娃娃擺在床上，那我晚上要睡哪啊？當下連鏡頭前的表情管理也忘了，只從牙縫中擠出一句「不超過一個月它就會在床下的」就不理羅渽民了。

接下來的行程中李帝努依然笑著跟隊友們打鬧，但他只要瞥到羅渽民懷裡那隻大得顯眼的倉鼠玩偶就覺得心中梗著一口氣，也不知道要怎麼表達，後來就乾脆無視羅渽民了。而羅渽民對此也沒有特別的表示，甚至還到處跟其他人介紹他的新「床伴」，李帝努看在眼裡只能氣在心裡。

終於結束一天的行程，李帝努舒服的泡了個熱水澡。當他從浴室裡出來，準備什麼都不管的好好睡一覺時，被房內的人嚇了一跳。

「啊！羅渽民，你怎麼在這裡！我明明跟仁俊......」  
「你跟仁俊換房間，我則是跟楷燦換了房間。我們兩個可不能造成別人的麻煩啊～」  
李帝努氣結。這個人怎麼這麼討厭啊！  
「那我去跟仁俊換回來，你留在這裡跟他睡。」  
「等等。李帝努，你沒有什麼要跟我說的嗎？」  
又一次被他抓住手臂，李帝努更生氣了。  
「我跟你無話可說，放手，我要去睡覺了！」

兩人拉拉扯扯的結果就是李帝努的浴袍讓他很容易地被掐住弱點，一下子就被羅渽民用怪力甩到床上了。感受著壓在身上的重量，李帝努轉過頭去，打算無視羅渽民的磨蹭撒嬌。

「Jeno在跟娃娃吃醋所以生氣了對吧？不說出來我也知道喔。」  
「你這個人也太自以為是了吧！誰要為了娃娃吃醋！」  
當李帝努猶豫著該如何下手才能無傷地把人從床上揍飛時，羅渽民直起腰，撈起了床邊被忽略已久的娃娃，在李帝努出拳揍他前趕快出聲。

「Jeno呀等一下，你仔細看它的臉。」  
「......怎樣，這麼蠢的表情有什麼好看的。」  
羅渽民噗嗤一聲噴笑。  
「知道嗎？我在看到它的那瞬間就決定買下它的原因，是因為你呀。沒有發現它跟你長得一模一樣嗎。」  
「......哈？哪裡像啊？」  
在李帝努皺眉思考自己與這玩偶到底哪裡像時，羅渽民低頭吻住了他。

不光是笑起來像、被捏臉時的表情也像、蠢兮兮的樣子更像喔。

 

× × × × ×

 

羅渽民是故意的。

一開始看到那隻倉鼠玩偶時，只是想給李帝努看那隻玩偶的表情跟他有多像，順便逗一下容易慌亂的男朋友而已。

但他抱起那隻玩偶時發現，那十足的重量感、鬆軟又Q彈的手感，加上瞇眼笑的表情，跟Jeno實在是太像了！抱著它睡覺，就像抱著Jeno睡覺一樣呢。

如果能每天抱著他睡覺就好了。他爽快的結了帳，轉頭卻發現李帝努的臉色不太對。那是一種他沒有看過的，混合著著急、不安、憤怒甚至委屈的表情。

原來木訥的李帝努也會為了我吃醋。羅渽民面上不顯，內心卻欣喜若狂，後面的行程中甚至到處與眾人炫耀他的玩偶，順便偷偷觀察李帝努的反應。李帝努果然如他所料，生起悶氣來了。

回飯店後的換房小插曲也在他的預想之中。之後發生的事也很平常，與楷燦和仁俊換房間、哄好鬧彆扭的男朋友、再抱著男朋友好好的睡一覺。他們之間並沒有因為這隻玩偶而發生什麼變化。

但是隔天早上，羅渽民再一次敗給了李帝努。

因為射進窗隙的一絲陽光而醒來的羅渽民，輕輕收回撫著李帝努腹部的手，往旁邊一撈──

嗯？我的小努呢？

爬到床邊往下一探，他的倉鼠小努果然可憐兮兮的四腳朝天滾落在地。正當羅渽民滿頭黑線的想要將玩偶救起時，床上的人突然從背後抱住他，並用著剛醒而顯得模糊黏膩的嗓音撒嬌。

「渽民抱我就好了，管那隻東西幹嘛──」  
「我當然只抱你啊，只是小努掉下去了，我得先把它撿起來。」  
「不要！我在你床上的時候，它就只能在床底下！看吧就像我說的，不用一個月它就會在床下，嘻嘻～」

如此無厘頭的任性發言，卻讓羅渽民的心就像被李帝努親手浸入蜂蜜罐一樣，甜絲絲的幸福感滲入血管，連心跳的節奏也變得黏稠甜膩起來。

「好啦知道了，那我不管它了。」  
「那個，只能在我不在的時候抱，我在的時候，只能抱我啦......」  
「嗯嗯知道啦，不管我們有沒有一起睡，我都只抱Jeno你喔～」

清晨，在略顯昏暗的房間中，隱約透出一陣細碎軟語和幾聲微弱的輕吟後，重新恢復靜謐。

 

× × × × ×

 

早上八點，飯店的自助餐廳裡。

「楷燦啊，是不是該叫他們兩個起床了啊？雖然說今天完全是自由時間，但再晚的話，他們會來不及吃早餐耶？」  
「哎呀仁俊呀，你就別操心了，好不容易昨天避開了大部分的閃光攻擊，難道今天你想一大早就被閃瞎？」  
「嗯......那還是算了......」  
「別管他們兩個了，他們會自己解決的，樓下這麼多店～是說吃完後我們去找志晟辰樂玩吧！誰叫李帝努羅渽民那兩個見色忘友的小子昨天無視我們，今天我們也放生他們吧！」

仁俊爽快地答應了楷燦的提議。昨天他只是向羅渽民詢問哪頂帽子好看，卻被對方用甜膩的語氣暗示自己打擾了情侶約會vlog的拍攝......被嫌棄就算了，還要被秀一臉恩愛，想到就心塞！ 

一定要好好珍惜今天這個難得不用被閃光彈傷害的日子！

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.  
> 靈感：[N'-44]NCT 00+00+00+00=LOVE 與 鬼渽ONIKANA的推特圖  
> 這兩位最近放閃(？)放得太猖狂，害我忍不住寫了這篇......


End file.
